Destiny Awaits
by araemomma
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella alone in the woods, she boils inside until she makes a very calculated decision to make the trip to see the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

It all started after he left me. Devistated and alone in the forest behind my house. I Isabella Marie Swan formally known as Bella and currently known as Izzy, was broken by a virgin piece of shit, poor excuse of a vampire.

I dress in my black skinny jean and a red long sleeve shirt, I put on my smokey eye make up and red lip stick and sigh, 'guess I'm ready for school.' I think to myself.

"Bells, Are you ready for school?" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah dad, I'll be down in a second" I responded.

Oh yeah, did I mention that before that asshole left he destroyed the engine to my truck. So, now I get a ride to school from Charlie. (Internal sigh). I grab my backpack and run down the stairs.

School is as boring as always, just a bunch of immature children who think they rule the world. Its a tragedy. Actually its quite disgusting if you ask me. People are ridiculous. You know what?

'Fuck this' I think as I ditched school.

I walked until I got home and then I left a note for Charlie.

'Dear Dad,

I love you but I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry. I'm leaving and I won't be coming back. I'll call you to let you know I'm okay but this town isn't right for me anymore. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know what I'm going to do, But I'm going and I will figure it out as I go.

I love you Always,

Bella'

I pick up my phone and place a call to a cab place.

"Hello, Cab service how may I help you today?" A voice answered.

"Hi, I need a ride to Seattle Airport." I respond.

"Okay, the driver will be there in about 20 minutes, Thank you for using our Cab service today."

I hang up the phone and wait on the front steps for the cab to come for me.

(20 Minutes Later)

I take one last look at the house I've spent the last year and a half living in, sigh, and get into the cab, "Seattle Airport please." I hope I don't regret this choice.


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrive at the airport I wonder about where I'm gonna go. I need to go to Italy the Cullen's cannot get away with what they've done to me. I sigh once more, It's gonna be a long flight.

I walk up to the Airline desk and buy a one-way ticket to Volterra Italy then I get ready for a very long flight.

(10 Hours Later)

I got off my flight and entered the airport to go outside to catch a cab to go directly into the lion's den.

(2 hours Later)

I arrive and walk into the castle, surprisingly there is a human receptionist.

"Hello, My name is Isabella Swan and I would like an audience with Aro, Marcus and Caius please," I said with confidence.

She looked very surprised that I knew the brother's names and that I was human. "Right away Miss Swan, I'll do my best."

I nodded to her and sat down on a chair to wait until I could have my audience. I watched as she picked up the phone and made her call, speaking in Italian.

I started tapping my feet and looking around nervously until A Vampire I didn't recognize said, "Miss Swan?" I looked up and nodded, "My Masters will see you now." I got up and silently followed him to the throne room.

After a short walk, we arrived at 2 huge doors that he opens and put his arm out signalling for me to enter the room. I walk in and stand in the middle of the room, I bow to the kings and say, "I have some information I'd like to share with you." I then look up to them and they look down on me and say, "Human, what could you possibly say to us that could be worth our time?"

I smirk, "Considering the fact that a vampire, one that knows you well brought me into this world and then abandoned me with knowledge of your kind, I though it might be pertinent that you know, and that I be the one to tell you."

They all look at one another and gasp, "Who told you of our world human?!" Aro growled.

I smirk once more,"Edward Cullen of the Olympic coven." Caius smirked as well after I said their names.

"Very well, I'll call them here at once." Aro stated pretty pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for bringing this information to us Isabella," Aro stated.

"You're very welcome," I replied.

"Demetri, take Miss Isabella to a guest room until The Cullen's arrive please," Aro said, then he looked at me, "Demetri will be guarding your room, if you need anything let him know and he will get you anything you need."

I nodded, "Thank you Aro, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to listen to me."

He nodded and then dismissed us. I followed Demetri through the regal castle halls until he stops in front of a very heavy looking door.

"This will be your room until the Cullen's get here and the trials begin. Then my masters will decide what will become of you," Demetri said and then opened the door.

"Thank you Demetri," I responded as I walked into my room, "Do you think you could get some food for me please, I haven't eaten since I left home yesterday?"

Demetri nodded, "I'll do my best."

Demetri then left me to my own devices as I looked around the room. The room was painted a deep purple, with black carpeting and matching curtains. The bed was huge, a king sized one I believe, so fitting for a castle, I snicker to myself. There a few dressers and tables and also a small bookshelf that had a lot of books on it.

I grabbed one the title said " _ **Destiny Awaits**_ _"_ I laugh, what a joke. I sit down and begin to read it while I wait for Demetri to bring me some food.

(30 minutes later)

*knocks on door*

"Yes?" I answer, the door opens and Demetri brings in a tray of food, when he sits it down on the table he says,"I got you some pizza and soda." I nodded, "Thank you Demetri," I smiled at him, "I know this is disgusting to you, but seriously thank you for taking care of me."

Demetri chuckled,"You're welcome Isabella."

"It's Izzy, please call me Izzy." I smiled

(1 week later)

So i've been in this wonderfully ornate castle for a week now, and i've gotta say I love it. Today is the day the Cullen's are set to arrive and i've gotta say I'm really anxious. Not to see them again but to see their faces when they see I'm here and that I'm the reason they are here. Over the past week me and the Elite guard have grown quite close as I will be one of them when I'm changed. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, the brother's made their decision when it comes to me, I am to be changed. Of course it will be after this Cullen mess is over with. Leave it to them to make my change be postponed right? So I have a wait of a couple hours until they arrive, Oh wait! I have an Idea! "Jane!" I yell.

"Yeah Izzy?" She chuckles in response.

"Lets go shopping, I'd love to see the Cullen's faces when they see how I'm dressed." She smiles at me, "You're a genius let's go!"

We go to the parking garage and get into Jane's black Jaguar and head to the square. She takes me to a little boutique she frequents and we go inside.

"Jane this place is amazing!" I say excitedly.

"I agree Izzy," she laughs, "now let's get you something to knock the Cullen's on their asses."

I smile at her as I pick up a black thigh length dress that I absolutely fell in love with. "Now shoes!" I laugh. I find a pair of red 5 inch heels that go perfectly with the look I want to have.

"Let's go back to the Castle now Jane," I smile at her and she nods, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

As we arrive back at the castle de la Volturi, I sigh, I only have about an hour to get ready before they arrive.

"Jane, will you please assist me in getting ready for the idiots of the vampire world's arrival?" I ask and of course Jane laughs at my monotone question.

"Of course Miss Swan," she replies sarcastically, which in turn makes me laugh.

We walk up to my room and put down my bags, "First take a shower Izzy, I'll have everything ready for you to put on before you get out," Jane states and I nod back at her and walk into the humongus bathroom that has a luxurious stand alone shower as well as a huge bath tub. 'I'll definitely need to find out how awesome that tub is later, for now,' I sigh, 'a quick shower is all I unfortunately have time for.' So I quickly undress and step into the amazing tiled shower, turn the water on super hot and make quick work of washing my hair and my body with my new Vanilla shampoo. 'Fuck that strawberry shit that Fuckward liked so much, new me, new smell.' I laugh to myself as i finish washing all the soap out of my hair and off of me. As I step out of the shower I dry myself off with a soft cotton towl and step out to my bedroom where Jane is patiently waiting for me and precede to dry myself further.

"Izzy, I'll do you're hair and make-up, all you have to do is get dressed." Jane stated and so I nodded at her and preceded to dress myself in the perfect attire to shock the shit out of the Cullen's.

After I finish dressing I sit at the vanity and let Jane take over, she does a smokey look with my eyes and a bright red lipstick. She does a braided crown on the top of my head making me look very sophistcated, more so then I ever thought was possible.

"Thank you, oh lovely Miss Jane," I smirk at her and she laughs, "You're lucky I love you and that I can't zap you Oh lovely Miss Izzy." I laugh with her as we walk to the luxurious throne room where the Cullen's, my previous family, and the Volturi, my current family, await my arrival not that the former actually know that I'm coming to meet with them.

After about a 10 minute walk through the halls of my new home, we finally arrive at our destination, at which time I kiss Jane on the cheek and say, "Thank you for all your help, sister," she smiles at me, "It's no problem little sister." I take a deep breath and enter the throne room anxious for my revenge and also for my change. I can't wait for the trials to be over with so I can get on with my life.

As I walk in, All eyes turn to me. The Cullen's gasp in shock, "Bella?" Edward says exasperated.

"It's Izzy." I state with finality as I walk towards Demetri.

He smiles down at me as the brothers begin, "Carlisle, you and your coven have been brought here for trial against Miss Isabella swan." Aro pauses, " You abandoned her human and alone. After killing a mated vampire and not taking out his mate. So you not only brought a human into the supernatural world, you left her alone with a vengeful vampire on her trail." Aro stops talking and Caius starts, "Unlike Aro here, I am not going to be as nice. If it was up to me you would all be dead already. Aro however has made a different decision when we talked about it. He decided you are all to serve the Volturi and specifically Isabella for the next 3 centuries." He grins evilly, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy her treatment of you as she is to be changed within the next week."

"NO!" Edward screams, "I will not allow her to be changed."

I begin laughing hysterically, "You have no choice fuck head. I have decided what will happen to me and I'll be damned if I let you or any one of you pussies to dictate my choice or to stop my change. I'd sooner as Jane and Demetri to kill you."

The three kings laughed along with me and stated, "Isabella you are dismissed to go wrap up your human life, make your calls and say your goodbyes." I nod at them and walk out of the throne room. As I walk through the halls of the castle toward my room I think about what I'm going to say to Charlie... I hope he doesn't mourn to much, he deserves to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on my bed with my head in my hands, decisions, decisions... 'What I am I going to tell Charlie that he can actually believe?' I think to myself.

'Oh, whatever, I'll come up with something.' I sigh and reach for the phone and just as I'm about to call Charlie there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask wondering who could possibly be interupting this very important part of my preparation to become a vampire.

"Bella?" I growl to myself, "What the fuck do you want Cullen?"

My door opens a little bit and I see Carlisle standing on the other side. I sigh, "What Carlisle, I'm kinda busy not only cleaning up your mess, but calling to tell my father I'm never coming home. So, if you don't mind, leave me the fuck alone."

He sighed, "Bella, I'll only be a minute I really need to talk to you."

I growl, "Carlisle you have 2 minutes to say whatever the fuck you need to say and get the fuck out of my room and back into your own."

His eyes widened in shock, "Why did you turn us in? I thought we were your family?"

I laugh hysterically at that, "My family? So do you leave all of your family lost in the fucking woods, with a fucking vengeful vampire on the loose after me?" I sigh, "Charlie is my family, Even the Volutri have treated me more like family than you disgusting pieces of shit. Not only that, but I will NEVER forgive you NEVER. For the next 3 centuries your life will be hell. You will be begging for death at the end of it Carlisle, Edward will of course suffer more than the rest of you. After all, the only thing you did was leave me without a goodbye, Edward broke me. Edward said I wasn't good enough for your precious family, that I'm not good enough for him. That he pretended to love me and I was just a fucking pet. In all honesty, your precious son deserves far worse than death and I will see he gets the proper treatment, just like he made sure I was left broken on the forest floor to be found by wolves. Not only that but I had hypothermia and I was catatonic for 3 months. So forgive me for having no fucking sympathy for you and your stupid fucking family. It pissed me off that you said I was family and left, So I came here to get justice for myself and my family because yours distroyed me. I am no longer the Bella you knew, I am Izzy Volturi and it will stay that way. Now, if you please Carlisle, go fuck yourself and get the fuck out of my room."

He nodded, obviously in shock and walked out of my room with his head down, I sigh, I need to calm down before I make the call to Charlie now, "Jane dear, can you come in here for a while please? I need some help coming up with something to tell my father."

She walked in my room and sat on the Black satin bed cover, "Why don't you tell him that you are back-packing all over Europe and just getting away from it all. Then we can make it look like you were attacked by an animal to give your father closure." I sigh, "Thanks Jane, thats a great idea, now while I'm talking to my father, can you please stop by and see the Cullen's on the way to returning to whatever it was you were doing before?" I asked with an evil gleam in my eyes.

She laughed, "Of course."

"Try not to make them scream too loud, I'd like to not have my father question me about that." I snicker and pick up the phone to call my dad.

The phone starting ringing and i bite the corner of my finger nail in nervousness.

"Swan residence," He answered gruffly.

"Daddy?" I ask

"Bells, baby, how are you?"

"I'm okay dad, I'm gonna see all of Europe, I'm doing the tourist thing. I eventually want to see the world." I answer excitedly.

"I'm glad you're okay baby girl, You had me very worried about you."

"I'm sorry I worried you Dad, that wasn't my intention. After Edward left me, I am broken, I need to find myself and as much as I would like to," he cut me off, "You can't do that here. I understand Bells, I really do. When you are ready honey, know that you always have a place here. My door will forever be open to you."

I smile gratefully, "Thank you Daddy, I'll call you when I can, I love you." Knowing this will be the last time I will probably ever have contact with my father, I just needed to hear that he loves me too.

"I love you too my sweet girl. Call me as soon as you can."

"I will Dad, I have to go now."

"Okay baby girl, goodbye."

"Bye Daddy."

I hang up the phone and throw myself onto the pillows and cry my eyes out. I hate this. The Cullen's will suffer and in my opinion 3 centuries isn't long enough for what I want done to them. I will train and I will rip them apart over and over and over again until they understand the pain I feel because of their actions. They will know.

Well since Demetri is going to be the one to change me I call for him. "Demetri, I'm ready now if you please."

He comes in the room, "Are you sure?" I nod and he moves to sit next to me on the bed. He sighs and leans over and sinks his razor-blade like teeth into my fleshy neck, he drinks some of the blood in my body, I'm not quite sure how much but what I do know is the instant he pushed his venom into my soft pliable body... The burning began.


	6. Chapter 6

The firey pain burning away all of my humanity continued on and on. It seemed like its already been forever and yet the pain continues on. 'Will it ever stop?' I ask myself. 'Wait, I need to remember my family, and also my revenge. I will never let myself forget the need I have to punish the ones who made me have to make this decision. To have to leave my home and my father... Charlie, his gruff personality, his love of fishing,' My whole life flashed before my eyes. I submerse myself into my memories, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

As i finish catalogging all of my very human memories, The pain grows impossibly hotter, I feel as though I'm in an inferno and I cannot escape when suddenly it all stops. I awaken and open my eyes, the first thing I see is Demetri to my left and My new masters to my right. I gasp and automatically grasp my throat as I became overcome with extreme agony.

"She needs to be fed Demetri, Why don't you take her to the feeding rooms, Heidi should be back in a minute from collecting her first meal," Marcus states staring at me.

Demetri nods and says, "Come on Izzy, lets get you fed."

My throat to painful to get out any words I simply nod and follow him through the vast halls to the feeding rooms. I begin to get excited just at the thought of the pain the Cullen's would experience of seeing me feed on humans, I begin to laugh and ask, "Demetri, I would like for the Cullen's to watch this please."

He chuckled, "Jane, bring the Cullen's down for the first part of their punishment. Izzy has decided that they are to watch her feed."

She chuckled darkly and ran out of the room to complete my request.

The humans were brought in at the same time as the Cullen's arrival, I smiled in their direction before taking off to take my first meal, funny enough he had similar features as Edward before I started feeding. After I was done however, not so much. I destroyed the humans face, like I would like to destroy the idiotic vampire that put me in this position to begin with.

I look over to the Cullen's who all look quite apalled and laugh in their faces as I choose my next victim, A tall blonde and her boyfriend? Whatever I don't care, I quickly drained them both before sighing and then laughing, "Well, I feel better."

The Volturi could no longer hold their laughter and double over.

"What a show Isabella," Aro states, obviously highly amused. I nod to him and turn to the Cullen's, "Well, look at the monster you've all turned me into. None more than Edward affected my decision to come here and become what I was destined to be from the beginning. I only have one last thing to say to you. I hope you know how to endure, because these next couple centuries will be the hardest, most painful centuries you have ever had to go through in your entire existance." I grin evilly and walk out of the feeding rooms and through the halls to go out to the gardens to relax myself as that was an entirely too tense situation because I wanted to tear the Cullen's faces off instead of just mentally breaking them. However, at the end of these centuries they will beg for death because I will see to it that they do.

As I walk around the garden I enjoy the rows upon rows of beautiful roses off all different shapes sizes and colors, the only one that specifically caught my attention, was the black rose swirled with red. I thought it was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen.

" I see you have found Didyme's garden," I hear Marcus almost whisper behind me.

"Yes, It's quite lovely out here Marcus, this flower in particular is my favorite, what can you tell me about it?" I ask

"Those are the last roses my mate and I planted together, It took her years to be able to create that specific color. It was her favorite as well." He paused, "You are more than welcome to take one, just one from the bush to put in your room Isabella."

My eyes widened in shock, "Are you sure Marcus?"

He nods at me and cuts the rose for me himself. He hands it to me with a deep sadness in his eyes, "She would have wanted you to have one, but you are the only one who has ever come out here to really and truely appriciate the beauty of that particular rose. Follow me, there is something else I would like to show you."

I nodded at him and followed him through the beautifuly crafted castle hallways. After some time of following him he finally stops at the door, "This is Didyme and I's personal library, I would love to see if you appriciate this as much as you did her rose garden."

I gasp at the vastness of this library, Its a huge wall to wall library with mahogany book shelves and ever shelf is full of wonderful books of all ages lined the shelves.

"This room, is beautiful. All of the books are amazing." I am completely amazed when suddenly I hear, "Izzy! I need your help!" It came from the hallway and as I go out to investigate, Edward has Heidi pinned to the wall. "It's all your fault Bella is feeding off of humans!" He screamed at her.

I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder, as he looks back at me i pull my fist back and hit him square in his face, sending him far down the hallway away from Heidi. "Thanks Izzy." I nod in her direction and start to walk in Edwards. "If you ever put your filthy hands on my family ever again I will tear you apart, put your head on a pike and burry your body parts so deep you will never be whole again. Fuck you." I turned away from him, but first I just had to finish this, "I will never be yours, ever again! Let me say this again, if you ever, and I mean ever put your hand on one of the Volturi ever again, I will have your head!"


	7. Authors Note

So, I am working on my newest update right now, I should have it out by tomorrow or the next day. I'm writing this Authors note to thank everyone for the reviews and to let you guys know that I will be updating soon. Thank you to everyone who likes my story, you guys encourage me to continue writing and to also write longer chapters.

BTW: Everything that is recognizable to Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer not to me :) The only thing that belongs to me is the Plot itself and any character I decide to create and add to my story! :)

Thank you all again and have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 7

I walk slowly through the hallways of the castle thinking to myself, 'I hate the Cullen's, absolutely hate them. What else can I do to make their lives miserable?' I pause and slowly begin to wonder towards my room.

"Izzy wait up," Demetri called from down the hall.

I stop and turn around to talk to him when *CRASH* Demetri and I collided together right by my heavy bedroom door. I begin laughing, "what was that for?" I asked. "Just to get myself on top of you." He stated. I gasped as he kissed me, but I pushed him off of me, "Demi look, I really do like you, but I'm not in a place in my life right now to where I can handle having another relationship. It's really hard for me to trust people with my heart at this point, especially after that stupid fucking Cullen destroyed me. I'd really like to stay friends though, and maybe eventually we can be together."

He nods sadly and shakes his head, "We will end up together Izzy, you are mine, I won't let you forget that."

I go weak in the knees at the tone of his voice. "Okay Demi." I hug him and continue into my room. I sigh and lay down on my bed when a knock sounds on my door, "It's open." I call out and Jane enters through the door. "Izzy I understand that you are having a hard time, but Demi has been waiting for 2,000 years to find you. Don't make him wait for too long. He already loves you and this is extremely hard for you, but 2 heads are better than 1 especially when it comes to torture. Demetri has been the Volturi Guard leader for well over half of his vampire life. He gets very creative and he's more than happy to help you with the people who hurt you."

I grin evilly. "Thank you Jane, I'll think about what you said, however, this is hard for me especially after that fucking Cullen decided to leave me broken in the middle of the forest. I really do have feelings for Demi, but like I told him, right now it's hard for me to trust, not only him but everyone. I love you guys, but I still have abandonment issues from them and my heart is still healing from losing not only fuckward but also from losing what I considered to be my family."

She nodded glumly and started to walk out the door, then she paused before leaving, "Just remember what I said Izzy, two heads are not only better than one, but when both of those minds are just as pissed off at the same people, you guys could really come up with some terrible torture methods for the vegitarian fake vampires." Then she walked out of my room to continue on with her job.

My throat started burning really badly again, "Demetri!" I yell and he comes running through the door, "Izzy are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm really thirsty again," I say.

He smiles at me, "Should I bring the Cullen's back down to the feeding room?" I smile back at him and nod, "Actually have Jane bring the Cullen's, I'd like you to accompany me to the feeding rooms." He smiled impossibly brighter and he nodded at me while texting Jane to bring the Cullen's back to the feeding room to eat.

Once again they watch in horror as I sate my thirst. I still find it amusing that they are horrified that I follow the traditional diet. Just becuase I used to be human doesn't mean I will not follow the healthiest diet for me. They keep looking at me in disgust, "Do not look at me in disgust, you are the ones who are unnatural. That's why your eyes are the color of piss, Animal blood does not have enough nutirents to sustain a vampire. It's obvious." I growl and walk away.

I head towards the library and run straight into Demetri,"Demi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nods, "sure Izzy, what's up?"

"In private please Demi," he nods at me and pulls me towards his room. Once inside he repeats, "so, What's up?"

I look up at him and begin to answer, but looking into his bright crimson eyes, I can't help myself and I kiss him. Hard.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I just wanna say thank you again for all the review and favorites. Hearing from you guys really makes my day and it also makes me want to continue this story and to continue writing in general. So Thanks Again - Araemomma**_ _**Also I don't own Twilight, I don't own any recognizable characters or scenes unfortunately I only own my story line :D**_

 **BellaPOV**

Demetri pushes me back into the wall hard, holding my hands above my head. He pauses and looks deeply into my eyes, "I've loved you from the moment I saw you."

My eyes mist over with emotion and Demetri wraps his arms around me tightly, "I'll wait for you forever."

I hug him back with a ferocity that I didn't even know I possessed. He gently picks me up and carries me to my room and put me down by my bedroom door, "Izzy, I know you're not ready to give me that part of yourself yet, and that's fine, I'll wait for sex, but for now, let me be your best friend. Let me be the one you run and talk to about everything, Let me help you Izzy."

I look up into his eyes and say, "Demi, I can't promise that I won't mess up or that I won't be moody and depressed sometimes, but I can promise that we will be best friends for now, and that when I'm ready, we will pursue more. I'm glad you understand that I'm not ready Demi, but I'm ready to try this with you and to try to make it work, as long as we take it slow together and be open with each other."

He smiles big, but at that moment, Marcus walks down the hallway and says, "Demetri, Aro has an assignment for you, He wants to see you Immediately." He kisses my cheek and runs to get his assignment.

"Isabella, would you mind talking with me for a while? I haven't had a decent conversation with someone in a very long time and i sence you may need someone to talk to." Marcus asked nervously.

"Of course Marcus, I would enjoy that very much. Can we go back to Didyme's garden please? I love it so much, It's so beautiful." I reply.

He smiles at me genuinely and holds out his arm for me to take. I of course take his arm and he leads us back to the mystical rose garden.

"Did you know that Demetri is one of my own creations?" He asks me.

My eyes widen, "No, I didn't know Marcus."

He smiles at me and begins his story, " I was about 500 years old when I found Demetri in Greece, he was a beautiful soul even then. It was actually Didyme who convinced me to change him and bring him home to Aro and Caius, She instantly loved him and claimed him to be hers. At first I was incredibly jealous, until she told me she felt as if he was meant to be our child, so after that of course I agreed. I couldn't deny my mate the chance to be a mother, even if it was her being a mother to a vampire." He paused for a moment, "She loved that boy until the day she met her end. He protected her fiercely as well, she was Demetri's favorite from the time he woke up, he always was a momma's boy, Didyme love every second of it." He smiled, and even chuckled a little.

"That's amazing to hear Marcus, I'm glad he gave your mate happiness..." He cut me off there, "But don't you see Cara Mia, You are my sons one shot at true forever happiness, which in turn will give me mine. So why don't you tell me why you are holding back from accepting him as your true mate."

I looked at him in shock, "Can you really tell? Is it so obvious that it's written all over my face?"

Once again he chuckled, "No my dear, I have the power of bond sight, I can see every bond anyone has ever had, and I can also see the strength of it. Just as I can see that I will become your father in every way that matters, not only by this conversation, but by my bond sight."

I once again become shocked but I begin to talk anyway, "It was a couple months ago when I found out about my best friend, Jacob Black." I pause and take an unneeded deep breath, "It was right after Edward Cullen left me alone in the middle of the forest alone and in danger, more than I'm sure he ever knew. I found out Jacob is a shape-shifter and that he and his pack were after a Fiery haired vampire named Victoria. That was the day the pack found out what she was really after..." I pause again, "Me. I'm sorry Marcus this is just really hard for me to get through, can we walk through the roses a bit before we continue? I would really like to go sit by the Black roses, as I feel a comforting presence over there."

He once again smiled at me and just nodded and lead the way to our spot as it had become where I was most comfortable to have these kinds of conversations at.

"It wasn't much longer after they found that out that she brought the newborn army to try to kill me. She instead killed Jacob's entire tribe almost... Leaving only Jacob and one other, Leah surviving." I paused, but he put his hand on my shoulder and let me know I am safe and okay. "She told them that they had now lost everything... All because they wouldn't let her have me... Of course they blamed me after that. I haven't seen them since. The next thing that happened was me finding out that my mother and her husband Phil were found literally ripped apart in her home, of course I knew Victoria was behind it. There was no one else to blame. I was catatonic for months after that until about a month before I came here, that's when I started to get angry, That's when I truly remembered who was the cause for the entirety of my situation. The Cullen's. That's why I want them to suffer, I was made to suffer, I was betrayed. Because of them I lost my mother and my step father... and my father lost his girlfriend. All because the Cullen's had to fuck over my life. I lost everyone."

Marcus just looked sad, "My girl, my dead heart hurts for your loss, and I understand your vengeance, you will not see me trying to stop you, in fact I will help you if at all possible. However, Daughter, you have not answered my question, What makes you shy away from Demetri?"

I sigh, "I am nervous to trust again, I do not want to end up hurt like I did before. I feel the connection to Demi, and I am trying, but I have asked him to move our relationship slowly because of what has happened in my past. Father, it's not that I am shying away from him, I'm not, I just need guidance and help with how to continue this further because I am so lost. I need you and our family here to help me move forward. To help me get my vengeance so my head can clear long enough to be happy with my mate, because I sure as hell deserve to be happy after the Cullen's decided I couldn't be."

Marcus did the only thing he could do for me at that moment, he wrapped me up in his fatherly embrace and he whispered, "We will never harm you Cara Mia, We will never leave you, for you are ours and we care and protect ours."


	10. Chapter 9

**_Okay normally I update a little faster than this but I have been really busy lately and I feel like I've been neglecting my story. This stops now :) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come shortly! :)_**

 ** _So this one's a little different guys, I'm trying things out and there is a treat in this chapter :) Happy reading_**

 ** _-Araemomma_**

( **BPOV** )

As I sit on my bed I wonder, 'Why am I apart of this, why does Demi want me? I am nothing, I am not good for anything.' I pause in my thoughts, 'I'm worthless.'

I get up and wonder out of my room and through the endless maze of hallways in the castle, lost in my thoughts. I wind up in Didyme's wondrous library. I find a

very comfortable chair in a lost corner and just sit to think out my situation.

'I love Demi already, but I'm so lost in my own heartbreak that I have no idea what to do with that love.' I sigh, I know I need help with this and I know I can talk to

anyone in my new family, but Marcus especially comes to mind. 'I hope Marcus isn't busy, or maybe I can just train and avoid the whole situation.' As that sounds like

a better idea I head to the training grounds to see if anyone is there to help. Unfortunately the training ground is deserted so I sit in the middle of the enormous field

and concentrate on trying to expand my shield.

I search around in my mind until I feel something I've never felt before, It's like an elastic band, I go to push it out, but it was a very hard thing to do. I keep at it

though and what seemed like a very short time later I open my eyes and see a red translucent bubble around me.

I hear people clapping in the background and it causes my shield to snap back into place as I turn around to see everyone in the castle watching me. I turn my head

away shyly, "That was simply wonderful Isabella" Aro said

"You stretched your shield to expand at least 5 feet away from you, I wonder how far you could stretch it with more training."

I smile at him and then one of the stupid vampires that I hate and decided to speak up, "Great job love." I growl heatedly at him, "I have already told you stupid, I

am not your love, I am not your anything. Demetri is my mate. I do not want you, I do not love you, in fact, you deserve a fate worse than death." My shield snapped

out as if to protect me and sent Edward flying straight into the Castle wall, almost destroying it completely. "Edward, looks like you have a wall to fix, if you'll excuse

me Aro, I'd like to go back to my rooms now."

"Certainly Isabella, also, Demetri should be back home shortly, in case you need to talk to him about anything." He chuckled and I smiled at him and nodded, heading

back into the castle's labyrinth of halls back to my rooms.

"Izzy, you're blushing!" Jane says and my eyes grow wide.

I wonder what else I can do, I think of myself as human and out of nowhere I hear and feel my heart start beating again and I gasp and open my eyes which causes

everyone else to gasp as well.

"Izzy, your eyes are brown again." Jane states.

Hmm seems I can return to my human form.

( **DPOV** )

My mate has got to be the most beautiful person, human or vampire, in existence. I just wish she would open herself to me as her mate. I understand that she's

having a hard time dealing with everything, I just wish she would let me help her.

'Right, well, I need to focus on this mission.' I think as I continue to track this rogue vampire for Aro. 'This is obnoxious. I am newly mated, but because my mate

hasn't excepted me yet I'm being sent on this stupid pointless mission.'

I chase the vampire for maybe 5 more miles before I grab his ankles and trip him onto the ground. I decapitate him and tear him apart before bagging him up in

duffle bags and running back to my truck.

(15 minutes later)

Now that I have this fuck-head loaded up and ready to go I get into the drivers seat and head back to the Volturi's private jet to head home. To get back to my

Isabella.

(5 hours later)

I finally land the plane at the airport. I grab the bags and take it to the SUV that was waiting for me on the strip where I landed, I loaded the bags then head home,

the pull in my chest easing slowly the closer I get to the castle, the closer I get to my home, my mate, Isabella.

As I start my long endless journey home, I receive a phone call from Aro.

 ** _Demetri_** : Demetri speaking.

 _ **Aro**_ : Yes Demetri, I've called to give you some wonderful news about your mate.

 _ **Demetri**_ : What news Aro?

 _ **Aro**_ : Your mate has already begun to expand her gifts, and yes I mean gifts as in more than one. I want to have Eleazar come here to see what gifts she possesses,

if that's okay with you of course?

 _ **Demetri**_ : Of course it's okay with me Aro, but don't you think you should check with Izzy to see if she's okay with it? Not that she won't be, but she won't like us

making choices for her either, it's always safer just to ask her yourself.

 _ **Aro**_ : Of course you're right Demetri, I will check with her as well before I make the call. I've got to tell you Demetri, she has got to be the most powerful vampire I've

ever seen.

 _ **Demetri**_ : There was never a doubt in my mind Aro, have a nice day, I'll be there in a few hours.

 _ **Aro**_ : Goodbye.

 _ **Demetri**_ : Bye.

( **AroPOV** )

I stand in my quarters on the ornate balcony that over looks the training field, watching our newest member just sitting on the field. 'I wonder why she's meditating?'

I ask myself when I notice a red glow emanating from her body. As I watch this shield thing slowly expand from her body until there was a bubble around her. I jump

from my perch and slowly walk toward her to get a better view.

Standing there for a minute just watching this bubble expand even further still, I began to notice all of guard, really everyone in the castle come to watch, all of them

standing behind me and creating a crescent around her.

Everyone started cheering loudly it causes the shield to retract into her body She turned her head and finally noticed the rest of us cheering her on. She looked away

as if embarrassed, "That was simply wonderful Isabella" I praised

I began to compliment Isabella "You stretched your shield to expand at least 5 feet away from you, I wonder how far you could stretch it with more training."

She smiled at me and then Carlisle's insufferable offspring decided to speak up, "Great job love." She growled indignantly at him, "I have already told you stupid, I

am not your love, I am not your anything. Demetri is my mate. I do not want you, I do not love you, in fact, you deserve a fate worse than death." Her shield blows

out and sent Edward soaring directly into the Castle wall, almost wrecking it completely. "Edward, looks like you have a wall to fix, if you'll excuse me Aro, I'd like to

go back to my rooms now."

I stand there astounded for a second before I answered her.

"Certainly Isabella, also, Demetri should be back home shortly, in case you need to talk to him about anything."

She ran out of the training field back into the castle leaving the Cullen's once again stuck on stupid, "Boy, I believe Isabella told you to do something and I suggest

you do it before you end up getting punished by Isabella once again. Carlisle, Keep your son in check before he loses his head or ends up ash. I could really care

less." I glare at them before running back to the castle and jumping back onto my Balcony to make a phone call to the girls mate.

I pick up the phone and dial out Demetri's number.

 ** _Demetri_** : Demetri speaking.

 _ **Aro**_ : Yes Demetri, I've called to give you some wonderful news about your mate.

 _ **Demetri**_ : What news Aro?

 _ **Aro**_ : Your mate has already begun to expand her gifts, and yes I mean gifts as in more than one. I want to have Eleazar come here to see what gifts she possesses,

if that's okay with you of course?

 _ **Demetri**_ : Of course it's okay with me Aro, but don't you think you should check with Izzy to see if she's okay with it? Not that she won't be, but she won't like us

making choices for her either, it's always safer just to ask her yourself.

 _ **Aro**_ : Of course you're right Demetri, I will check with her as well before I make the call. I've got to tell you Demetri, she has got to be the most powerful vampire I've

ever seen.

 _ **Demetri**_ : There was never a doubt in my mind Aro, have a nice day, I'll be there in a few hours.

 _ **Aro**_ : Goodbye.

 _ **Demetri**_ : Bye.

I hang up the phone, 'Volterra has certainly grown far more entertaining since Isabella arrived here.' I pause my thoughts, 'Even Marcus seems more lively.'


	11. Chapter 10

_**So I know I haven't been updating as freqently, but I'm a busy stay at home mom with 2 small children that I love very much, it's hard to find time to manage being able to write, however, I am now making time to write. It's an outlet for me, especially when it comes to relieving the stress that having two small children with me at all times. I have also ran into a spell of writer's block and I have no Idea what to do to continue this story.**_

 _ **Okay, so I know this is a short Chapter, but right now It's all I've got so next time I update, I'll try to make it up to all of you guys! :)**_

 _ **Okay, so here we go...!**_

Chapter 10

(BPOV)

I'm astounded at my new gift, and considering I can now change my appearance I'm wondering if I can use it to piss off and/or hurt them. I know I

can use it against Edward, but how can I use it to fuck with the entire family? To that I have no answer, I just hope someone around here can give

me an idea. A knock at the door interrupts my thought process and I answer, "Come in at your own risk." Demetri opens the door, "Honey I'm

home!" I get up and throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're home, there is something I actually need to talk to you about." I pause for just a second and look him in the eyes, "I really need

some help with how to use my new gifts to fuck up the Cullen's some more. I'd really like idea's if you have any that could work?"

He just smirks at me for a second before answering, "Which gift were you thinking, because I have a few idea's for both." I start laughing, "Now that

that's out of the way, I have some more important things to speak with you about." I smile widely at him, " Our mating, I'd like to try to be together,

but we have to move slow. I'm not ready for sex, or anything like that, but if we can, I'd like to work on our relationship." He grinned so big it

looked like his face was gonna split in half. "I'd love to try to go further in our relationship Izzy, but I will never force you into having sex with me."

With that he locked his hands in my waist length hair and kissed me extremely hard, "I know I haven't known you long, but I already love you Izzy,

You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

I allow the blush I feel from the complement to show itself on my pale skin. I look Demi in the eyes and say, "As much as I really don't want to stop

this moment, I really do need help to figure out what to do with these stupid Cullen's." I sigh and he replies, "Why don't you start by just simply

turning into the human they once knew while they are around, then, when they are least expecting it, you take the image of the human and shatter

it right in front of their eyes by simply feeding on a human in front of them with your human appearance." I chuckle, "That's brilliant, simply brilliant

Demi, thank you!"

He hugs me, "Now that I'm back, I really need to go speak to our kings before I get into trouble for not doing so sooner." I sigh, but I know he's

right so I nod, "Just as long as you come back to me before too long so we can continue to discuss what we can do to torture the irritating

Vegetarian wanna-be vampires!" He nods and laughs, "Of course Izzy, you can count on me!" I laugh and head to my desk to write down his idea in

my journal.

So far the list I've got only contains Demi's idea...

 **Torture for the Cullens**

 **1) Pretend to be the human they once knew then destroy the image by feeding in front of them while using my human appearance.**

 **2) Throw Edward around with my shield as much as possible.**

I pause for a moment, I wonder if there is a way I can drop my mental shield to be able to let that creep see into my mind... To see if he can see how I really feel

about him... Hmmm that's something I'll definitely have to try... So I'm going to add it to my list.

 **3) Attempt to drop my shield so Edward can see how I really feel about hi.**

 **4) Make Alice shop at Walmart.**

I giggle to myself, as mean as it is, it's perfect torture for Alice... Maybe just maybe... Hmm, 'Maybe I'll make Jane go with her as well... Jane could have a lot of

fun with that... Of course I'll have to clear it with Aro and Jane and Alec as well before I do that... So I change the last Idea.

 **5) Ask Jane to accompany Alice to Walmart so she can be in on the fun of torturing Alice as well.**

My list so far is perfect, but I really feel the need to come up with something for every person in the Cullen family, and I can't do that without any help... So I'll get

the input of everyone in the guard first.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Destiny Awaits (Chapter 11)**_

 _ **So, I am thinking of doing a poll on which torture meathod to use first. I'm also anxious to see what you guys want, so please leave reviews on some ideas you guys would like to see, It will help me a lot with this weird writers block I got going on right now. Anyway I'm sure you guys are anxious to see what's going to happen this chapter :) I am too!**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 _ **Bella's Torture List So Far:**_

 _ **Torture for the Cullens**_

 _ **Pretend to be the human they once knew then destroy the image by feeding in front of them while using my human appearance.**_

 _ **Throw Edward around with my shield as much as possible.**_

 _ **Attempt to drop my shield so Edward can see how I really feel about hi.**_

 _ **Make Alice shop at Walmart.**_

 _ **Ask Jane to accompany Alice to Walmart so she can be in on the fun of torturing Alice as well.**_

(BPOV)

Right now, I'm really having trouble figuring out what else to add to this list, I really should ask some of the guards what they think, maybe they can help me.

I get up from my desk where my journal is and pick it up, putting it away in the locking desk drawer below the desk top. I walk out of my room and down the hallway to Jane's room, I quietly knock on the door, knowing she would know it was me to begin with.

"Come in Izzy."

I open the door and go in, sitting in the black chair along the wall of Jane's room. "I need some help on torture for the Cullen's, I have an idea for Alice, but I need to talk to you about it first because it involves you." I sigh in frustration that it was all I could come up with, but like I know, the guard will be more than willing to help me figure something out, they all find it highly amusing to watch the Cullen's so skittish because they are waiting for my cruel punishments.

"What is it Izzy, you know I'd help you with anything especially torturing the Cullen's." She smiled sadistically.

"Well, I already know that I'm going to make Alice shop at Walmart for everything she may need for the foreseeable future, but I'm wondering what you would think about accompanying her occasionally to make the trip a little more interesting?" She started laughing maniacally and nodding her head, "I would love too Izzy, It will be a lot of fun to watch, that's for sure!" I hugged her hard, realizing just how close Jane and I had become, "So, Jane, do you have any other Idea's of what we can add to my list?" Jane looked at me thoughtfully and nodded her head, "Of course I do Izzy, but it involves some more of the guards." I smirked and nodded, "Well, gather everyone you will need and meet me in my rooms so we can add everything to my list." Jane nodded then looked at me seriously, "I'll see you shortly Izzy, but in the meantime, why don't you head to your room to rest." I nod and go to walk out of the room and down the hallway towards my own, "I owe you Jane, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane chuckles happily and responds, "You'd go crazy of course!" I laugh and make the trip back to my room.

I reach my door and go in, I grab a book and lay down on my bed to read and relax while Jane does her thing with the guard to help me out.

 _ **Sorry for the really short Chapter, but like I said at the beginning, I'm having a little bit of a tough time thanks to writers block, so please review and leave me your ideas, of course you'll get credit and have your name( mentioned) - just like that, in Destiny Awaits :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**So guys, this is chapter 12 and I'm excited I even made it this far! Sorry guys, but I've been having a hard time writing lately, but I want to thank you all for your ideas, I think they are all going to come in handy soon ;) but anyway, onto another topic, If I pick your idea to be in the story, you will get your name in the story twice once up here where I'm writing right now :) and once in the story right next to your idea! Okay so thanks again!**_

 _ **Living up to my word! I used the ideas of:**_

 _ **traceybuie**_

 _ **01Katie**_

 _ **Twilight is not mine (unfortunately) However the plot is mine :D**_

 _ **Thanks again,**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **Torture for the Cullen's:**

 **Pretend to be the human they once knew then destroy the image by feeding in front of them while using my human appearance.**

 **Throw Edward around with my shield as much as possible.**

 **Attempt to drop my shield so Edward can see how I really feel about him.**

 **Make Alice shop at Walmart.**

 **Ask Jane to accompany Alice to Walmart so she can be in on the fun of torturing Alice as well.**

 **Throw the Blonde bitch into the newborn pit. (traceybuie)**

 **Possibly set Blonde bitch's hair on fire. (traceybuie)**

 **Make the Child look a like's in the castle torment the mother. (traceybuie)**

 **Rip Edward apart slowly and drain him of all venom and put him back together with foreign venom. ( 01Katie)**

 **Force the Cullen's to partake in a diet change. ( 01Katie)**

 **(BPOV)**

So everyone is now gathered in my normally humongous room, now making it seem entirely too small for the amount of vampires who accompanied Jane, everyone it seems has an opinion of what they would like to do to the freaks. "So, It seems all of you have ideas for me?" As I pause, everyone in the entire room starts talking all at once, I just raise my eyebrows at Jane who just shrugs at me from her spot in the corner. I growl loudly, getting everyone's attention back on me, "Good, now that everyone has shut up I can continue." I sigh and smirk at Jane, "Raise your hands one by one to see if I like your ideas, If I don't, well thanks for sharing anyway, I may think on it and use it just because." I laugh and continue, "I really want these idiots to suffer, so from now on, I'll be walking around human. This is until further notice because its all a part of my plans. Now to get on with this, Demetri, why don't you start." Demetri nods and comes up to the front by where I'm standing.

"I personally think that you should rip the stupid copper headed one apart, then let all of his venom drain out, then let him attack with another persons venom, without letting him feed."(01Katie) I want to laugh evilly at his brilliant idea but instead, I just nod and say, "Brilliant Love!"

The next vampire to voice their opinion and Idea was Alec. "I think you should set the Blonde females (if you can call her that) Hair on fire, since she is so vain." (traceybuie) I do outright cackle evilly at that idea, "Wonderful Alec, simply wonderful!" I Laugh joyously and continue on down the line, Turns out Jane is next.

I already know I am going to love Jane's idea, as they say great minds think alike and Jane and I are shockingly similar thinkers, I snicker to myself and begin to pay attention to Jane as she started, "I say you Make the fucking idiots, the whole lot of them feed from humans like they are supposed to!"(01Katie) I smile at Jane and reply, "That's a fantastic idea, though, I want that to be the last thing I do, I believe that will be the straw that 'breaks the camels back' as they say."

Heidi steps up to the plate next smiling wildly in excitement, "I know you have noticed how young some of the vampires appear to be here?" She asked me and I replied by nodding, "Well, what if we had the 'children' show the Cullen women just what they think of the lowest thing in the vampire chain around here." I laughed and she explained herself, "What if we have them degrade them and treat them like trash. You know most of the vampires around here, even the child vampires, Hate the Cullen's, but imagine how heart broken the blonde and the motherly one would react to that type of treatment by one that appears to be a child?"(traceybuie) I outright laughed at that one, "You are an absolute genius, how could I have not thought of that before, She always coddled me as if I was a child. This works!"

"Okay guys that's enough of the list today, maybe we can start having these like once a month, because I'm definitely going to need help figure out torture techniques for the next 300 years." They all laughed with me and started filing out of my room, soon all but Demi and Jane had left to go back to their activities. I sigh and kiss Demi and hug Jane, "I need to go speak to our Kings about what I have planned, Though I have no doubt they will be okay with all of our plans, It's always better to ask now than get into trouble later." Jane and Demi both agree with me and begin walking with me to the throne room, which is where the brother's spend most of their time these days. It doesn't take long to get there, I knock on the gigantic door.

"Come in Isabella," I hear from the other side, so I opened the doors and walk to the middle of the room. "So, I'm here to keep you informed on our plans for the Cullen's." They nod and motion for me to continue, so I hand them the list to read amongst themselves when they all started giggling like school children, "This is brilliant if I do say so myself Isabella!" Aro Caius and Marcus all bust out laughing all over again, "I am okay with this little one, as long as the three of us can witness all of these amazing idea's you and the guard have come up with." I snicker and answer, "Of course you are welcome to witness everything, I would never keep you from your amusements." As I finish talking I begin laughing with them, "I can't wait to begin to put my brilliant plans in place."

 _ **So I decided to update this chapter because there is now a poll on my profile for who to start with on the Torture List for the Cullen's please vote and let me know what you guys want.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Torture for the Cullen's:**

 **⦁ Pretend to be the human they once knew then destroy the image by feeding in front of them while using my human appearance.**

 **⦁ Throw Edward around with my shield as much as possible.**

 **⦁ Attempt to drop my shield so Edward can see how I really feel about him.**

 **⦁ Make Alice shop at Walmart.**

 **⦁ Ask Jane to accompany Alice to Walmart so she can be in on the fun of torturing Alice as well.**

 **⦁ Throw the Blonde bitch into the newborn pit. (traceybuie)**

 **⦁ Possibly set Blonde bitch's hair on fire. (traceybuie)**

 **⦁ Make the Child look a like's in the castle torment the mother. (traceybuie)**

 **⦁ Rip Edward apart slowly and drain him of all venom and put him back together with foreign venom. ( 01Katie)**

 **⦁ Force the Cullen's to partake in a diet change. ( 01Katie)**

 **⦁ Have Peter and Charlotte come to treat Alice and Jasper as bad as Alice and Jasper have treated them. (fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night)**

 **⦁ Go shopping at high-end stores and use Alice as a bag-boy while Charlotte gets access to the Volturi account. (fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night)**

 **⦁ Have Jane shock Emmett everytime he attempts to make a joke (traceybuie)**

 **⦁ Tell Jasper Alice killed his true mate or is withholding information about his true mate. (traceybuie)**

 _ **Okay so as you can see, there have been 4 more additions to the Torture list So thanks to everyone for your ideas, also the polls have been closed so thank you it has been decided that as expected you guys think Edward deserves the first punishment :) so we will start there soon :D**_

 _ **On another note, sorry for not updating in so long my life has been kinda crazy due to the holidays and the aftermath with cleaning and everything else, so please, enjoy Chapter 13!**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **(BPOV)**

I'm excited for the possibilities that I now have for my revenge, all of the guard have been irreplaceable with the ideas they have come up with and I'm incredibly grateful for their help. Now to start the fun part, when to start the torture. I'm thinking we have a castle-wide dance tonight, it would be perfect to Start with Edward. "Jane!" She came into the room looking very confused, " I have the perfect idea on when to start with our plans!" Her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"What are you thinking Izzy?" I smile widely, "Lets have a castle-wide party with just the Volturi and the Cullen's. That way I can start my punishment in front of our entire family." Jane cackled along with me, "It's absolutely perfect! I'm going to go get Aro and let him know of our plans so that all the Masters can be there to see the plans in action as well." I smile and nod at her as she leaves to do her part in our plans.

I sit quietly and think of all of the possibilities for the planning of this party. So I walk mindlessly to the ballroom and look around to see what I have to work with. There is a nice sound system, so that's covered. We don't really need chairs, but I'm going to set some up with chairs around the room. I finally have it, Fire and Ice, Red and White. Perfect. I get started doing everything and of course with my vampire speed I got it done very fast and it looked amazing, Red and White streamers along the ceilings and the red and white lace tablecloths and chairs. I'll leave the music up to Jane and my work is done. It's wonderful. It's perfect.

I look around satisfied with my work and close the ballroom doors and as I'm about to walk away I run into none other than Edward fucking Cullen. "Cullen," I growled, "What do you want?" He visibly paled and I laughed at that. "I...I...I..?" I just look at him, "You what Cullen? I don't have all day to waste on your pathetic ass."

"Bella, will you go to the dance with me tonight?" I flat out laugh at his request, "You're joking right? Because if you're not then I have 2 reasons to hurt you right now." I growl, "I will never go to anything as your date EVER again. Also never call me Bella again." I throw my shield out and he smashes into the hallway wall. "Now, Edward, Get to fixing that wall and you will be at this dance tonight. Goodbye." I firmly walk away ignoring that he exists any longer and go to find Demi to tell him about Edward and also ask him to be my date for tonight.

A few minutes of walking later and I walk strait into Demi. "Oh, I was looking for you Demi!" He chuckled, "Well, you certainly found me." I smile widely, "So I had a run in with Edward." He immeadately got interested, "Oh?" I laughed, "Yeah, I threw him into the wall outside of the ballroom when he asked me to the dance and also called me Bella. It was in the same sentence." I looked up at Demetri and he looked like he wanted to laugh and growl at the same time so he didn't do either. I hugged him close to me, "I love you Demi." He smiled softly at me, "I love you too Izzy."

 _ **Now, sorry for the short update again guys! but the next chapter is where things start happening, Chapter 14 is the Dance and the aftermath :) Hope to update soon**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Okay guys, please don't hate me for taking so long to update, I've had an eventful very sad couple of weeks. My Great-Grandmother passed away last week and before that it was all a rush to get ready for my loves birthday which is coming up very soon. Anyway, I'll be updating more often now that everything is over. Plus writing is a great relief and outlet for my grief.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Twilight unfortunately, I just love to play around with Stephanie Meyers characters :D**_

 _ **Anyway, now onto what you guys really wanna read, Chapter 14 of Destiny Awaits :D!**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 **Torture for the Cullen's:**

 **Pretend to be the human they once knew then destroy the image by feeding in front of them while using my human appearance.**

 **Throw Edward around with my shield as much as possible.**

 **Attempt to drop my shield so Edward can see how I really feel about him.**

 **Make Alice shop at Walmart.**

 **Ask Jane to accompany Alice to Walmart so she can be in on the fun of torturing Alice as well.**

 **Throw the Blonde bitch into the newborn pit. (traceybuie)**

 **Possibly set Blonde bitch's hair on fire. (traceybuie)**

 **Make the Child look a like's in the castle torment the mother. (traceybuie)**

 **Rip Edward apart slowly and drain him of all venom and put him back together with foreign venom. ( 01Katie)**

 **Force the Cullen's to partake in a diet change. ( 01Katie)**

 **Have Peter and Charlotte come to treat Alice and Jasper as bad as Alice and Jasper have treated them. (fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night)**

 **Go shopping at high-end stores and use Alice as a bag-boy while Charlotte gets access to the Volturi account. (fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night)**

 **Have Jane shock Emmett everytime he attempts to make a joke (traceybuie)**

 **Tell Jasper Alice killed his true mate or is witholding information about his true mate. (traceybuie)**

 **(BPOV)**

My patience has paid off, tonight is phase 1 of my revenge plan. I'm sitting in my room putting the finishing touches on my feirce ensamble. I'm wearing a Crimson dress with a slit clean up to my hip with a plunging neckline, my shoes were black stilettos with real diamond designs, my hair in a half up-do, ringlettes circle my heart shaped face, the dress excentuating my eyes and the dark smokey make-up giving me an edge.

A knock at my door shakes me out of my thoughts as I answer the knock, "Come in." I state still admiring myself in the full length mirror. "You look devine my love," Demetri purred from behind me. "Good enough to eat!" He purred directly into my ear. "I got this for you my love." He pulls two small boxes from behind his back and he opens the box and I see a beautiful white gold ruby necklace. Small rubies lined the necklace on both sides meeting in the middle where a breath taking raindrop shaped ruby rests. The other box showed a magnificent pair of ruby rain drop earrings.

"Oh Demi!" I gasp, "These are so beautiful, will you do me the honor?" I held my hair to the side to give him access to the back of my neck. He gently placed the mesmerising necklace around my throat and clasped it together. I gently touch where the raindrop lays in between my collar bones. I then take the earrings and put them in my ears.

"It's perfect Izzy-Belle." I look at Demetri, my gaze questioning, "Izzy-Belle?" He looked down, embarassed. "Well, I'd like to have a nic-name for you that only I can call you." I smiled. My heart warming with his words. "I love it Demi, I love you." He smiled back like I had given him everything he could ever want. "I love you too Izzy-Belle."

He held his arm out for me to take, so I linked my arm with his and we walked together to the ballroom, where I know everyone is waiting on me to begin the festivities. I can hear the music playing, Classical music... 'Boring.' I think to myself. "Demi, can anyone play Bass, Guitar, Drums and Piano?" He looked at me in question, then answered, "Jane and Alec can play Bass and Guitar, I play Drums and Heidi plays the Piano." I grin, "Fantastic! I can sing! So lets get the band together and set up! This is gonna be fun!" Demi was almost bouncing with excitement. "Okay Demi, Just please hurry, I'm excited too!" I laugh and Demi opens the ballroom door. Everything looks amazing, exactly as I planned.

Demi and I walked, still arm in arm over to the brothers, "Father, Uncles, Looks as if you are going to have to endure my presence for a while, as my mate gathers everything we need for part of my surprise." They raised their eyebrows at the thought of me having a surprise for everyone.

"You have a surprise for us?" Aro asked surprised. "Of course I have a surprise for you, I love you guys. In the short time I've been here, you have become my family, you have done everything to make me feel wanted and accepted, even before I made the change, all of the guard, not just them, but you guys too. I've never felt like I've belonged anywhere before, but there are no doubts in my mind that I belong here. What better way to show you than to gift you with my musical talent." I have never been more sure of anything I've ever said in my life.

 **(3RDPOV)**

The three Rulers of the vampire world sat an ornate table decorated in crimson. They grinned hugely while they stare at the newest member of the royal family. The three all agree on the love they feel for the girl. All three have the same thought, the thought of making her the fourth leader of the vampire world. She is of course oblivious to her importance, she brings peace to them and she reminds them of what it feels like to have pure, honest to goodness, Loyalty and love. She became a daughter, a beloved neice and to the guard, a loving sister and an amazing friend to them all. In the short time Izzy had been there, She has changed the unchanging Volturi, she has givin them her heart and made them her family dispite all the horrors she has faced because of the Cullen's.

 **(BPOV)**

I have a feeling that my father figure along with my uncles are planning something big. I can tell by the looks on their faces, their excitement over whatever it is, it makes me nervous. My break came when a short while later Demi saved me from the anxious mood I am currently in, "We're all set up Beautiful." I grin at him and begin getting up, "Well, Father, Uncles, It's time for the surprise!" They smile and wave me on, my band all together on stage, I walk up there with them and begin.

"So, this first song came about right after that Prudish Asshole left me all alone," I pause, "It's called Dear Agony." I stopped talking and the music started.

 _ **(Dear Agony- Breaking Benjamin)**_

 _ **I have nothing left to give**_

 _ **I have found the perfect end**_

 _ **You were made to make it hurt**_

 _ **Disappear into the dirt**_

 _ **Carry me to heaven's arms**_

 _ **Light the way and let me go**_

 _ **Take the time to take my breath**_

 _ **I will end where I began**_

 _ **And I will find the enemy within**_

 _ **Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **Just let go of me**_

 _ **Suffer slowly**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **Suddenly**_

 _ **The lights go out**_

 _ **Let forever**_

 _ **Drag me down**_

 _ **I will fight for one last breath**_

 _ **I will fight until the end**_

 _ **And I will find the enemy within**_

 _ **Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **Just let go of me**_

 _ **Suffer slowly**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **Don't bury me**_

 _ **Faceless enemy**_

 _ **I'm so sorry**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **Leave me alone**_

 _ **God let me go**_

 _ **I'm blue and cold**_

 _ **Black sky will burn**_

 _ **Love pull me down**_

 _ **Hate lift me up**_

 _ **Just turn around**_

 _ **There's nothing left**_

 _ **Somewhere far beyond this world**_

 _ **I feel nothing anymore**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **Just let go of me**_

 _ **Suffer slowly**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **Don't bury me**_

 _ **Faceless enemy**_

 _ **I'm so sorry**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **Dear Agony**_

 _ **I feel nothing anymore**_

I take a breath at the end of the song, just letting the emotions run through me, knowing Jasper would be feeling everything I happen to be feeling at that moment was amazing. So I take another unneeded breath and began.

"Now this next song is a little Happier, It's to you Demi!" Demi smiles at me and I begin to sing.

 _ **(You and me - Lifehouse)**_

 _ **What day is it? And in what month?**_

 _ **This clock never seemed so alive**_

 _ **I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

 _ **I've been losing so much time**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

 _ **And it's you and me and all of the people**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

 _ **I'm tripping on words**_

 _ **You got my head spinning**_

 _ **I don't know where to go from here**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

 _ **And it's you and me and all of the people**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **Something about you now**_

 _ **I can't quite figure out**_

 _ **Everything she does is beautiful**_

 _ **Everything she does is right**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

 _ **And it's you and me and all of the people**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove**_

 _ **And it's you and me and all of the people**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **What day is it?**_

 _ **And in what month?**_

 _ **This clock never seemed so alive**_

I again take that unneeded breath because they all seem to love me and the energy I put off on stage, It's amazing to feel as though I had power over everyone in the room, just by the sound of my voice! It is miraculous!

"This Final song, This one is for my new-found friends and family, this is to show you how much you have helped me recover and also to show you that you all have earned your places in my heart! This song is Called Family First!"

 _ **(Family First- Woe is me)**_

 _ **No one ever said that you had to face this on your own.**_

 _ **Just do your best, forget the rest, you're stronger than you know;**_

 _ **So let it all go.**_

 _ **Don't dwell on all the things that you can't change,**_

 _ **'Cause we are stronger, oh, we're so much stronger than we know.**_

 _ **One by one you gave up hope and you prayed to God that I would choke,**_

 _ **But I paid no mind to your attack because empty words can never hold me back.**_

 _ **Every dream begins with a dreamer,**_

 _ **We have a hope we must defend.**_

 _ **No matter what, we'll come out swinging,**_

 _ **We haven't reached the end.**_

 _ **Every dream begins with a dreamer,**_

 _ **We have a hope we must defend.**_

 _ **No matter what, we'll come out swinging,**_

 _ **We haven't reached the end.**_

 _ **Just know you're not alone, we'll always be your home.**_

 _ **So never give up hope and know you're not alone;**_

 _ **And you don't have to face this on your own**_

 _ **We said that we would live forever-**_

 _ **Well you laughed instead, you said we're dead.**_

 _ **So get this through your head,**_

 _ **I've got one more left.**_

 _ **You better be ready to bring us your worst,**_

 _ **This army is our family, oh, this is our family, and family comes first.**_

 _ **Every dream begins with a dreamer,**_

 _ **We have a hope we must defend.**_

 _ **No matter what, we'll come out swinging.**_

 _ **We haven't reached the end.**_

 _ **Every dream begins with a dreamer,**_

 _ **We have a hope we must defend.**_

 _ **No matter what, we'll come out swinging.**_

 _ **We haven't reached the end**_

"Unfortunately, that song does not apply to some in this room, The Cullen's are the exact opposite of what a family is portrayed, Since I have known them, they have Abandoned me, Treated each other like shit and quite frankly they are all a bit too judgemental for me." I pause for a moment. " Now, I think its time We talk about punishments for each and every Cullen."

 **Hahahahahahaha sorry for the Cliffy guys, but I think this Chapter is perfect ending right here :D I'll update soom I promise :D**

 **-Araemomma**


	16. Chapter 15

_**So I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting and reviewing my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Now I've had a hard time the past couple weeks, but my stories are gonna be getting updated more frequently now that the hollidays and funeral have passed. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this.**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_

 _ **I pause for a moment. "Now, I think it's time we talk about punishments for each and every Cullen."**_

 **(BPOV)**

"The first punishment goes to Edward," I motioned Demi to get him and bring him to me.

He threw the asshole on the floor at my feet, "He's all yours my love." I smiled at Demi and grabbed Edward by the collar of his obnoxious looking sweater I looked at all of the Cullens and grinned. "Edward's punishment is to be ripped apart and drained of all venom. After that," I paused, "A Volturi voluteer will put him back together using their venom." I smiled happily at the horrified looks on the faces of this so called 'family'.

My father and Uncles look incredibly impressed. It's as if they thought I would forgive them. That will never happen. "Now my next punishment goes to Alice." I nod to Jane who copies Demi's previous actions and dumps the bitch at my feet. "Alice," I chuckle, "My 'Best Friend.'" I use air quotes to accentuate my point. "You will absolutely do NO shopping. If you get caught shopping anywhere but Walmart for anything you may need, you will be facing the same punishment as your favorite brother." I sneared at the Cullen's. "I catch anyone breaking my rules or trying to get anyone out of their punishments will face the consequinces. And you will not like the outcome."

"Before we end this, My brothers and I would like to make an announcement, and since the entire guard is here, It's the perfect time." Aro pauses and looks toward my father. "Isabella, you have only been here for a short time, but you are already a part of our family." Marcus paused and looked to Caius to take over, "Dear neice, what these bone-heads are trying to ask is this; Will you join your father, uncle and I in being the fourth leader of the Volturi?"

I stood there in shock, Demi nudges me. I have to give an answer and soon. "I...I... I'm so shocked!" I paused and took a small breath, "I would love to lead with you!" I run up and hug my father and uncles, laughing joyously.

"This calls for a serious celebration." Aro paused, "Brothers, It's time for a gathering. Call all of the covens, we are going to have a Grand Ball in Isabella's honor." Felix, Jane and Alec sneak off to start calling some of the covens and nomads that they know.

I take a deep breath and turn to my family, "Father, Uncles, I'm going to retire to my rooms for tonight, I think I've had enough excitemnet for one day." We laugh together momentarily, "Of course Izzy, We will see you tomorrow in the throne room so Edward can recieve your punishment." I nod, "I'll see you in the morning." I nod to them and walk away, heading for my room. I sence Demi following as closely as possible. "Demi, there is no need to follow behind me, Walk at my side mate."

Demi chuckled behind me, "I should've known that you would know I was following." I laugh, "Demi, your place is by my side, never behind me." Demi smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

We finish the walk to my room together, as we reach my door Demi went to leave me here alone. I have other plans and I pull Demi into my room along with me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with firey passion and I gasp when he kisses me back with as much or mor passion. His hands now roam hotly all over, my body craving even more of his touches and kisses.

My hands unlock from around his neck and I put my hands up the back of his shirt, Scratching deeply into his back with my nails. "Iza," he groans, "If we don't stop now I won't be able to." I moan, the want in my voice extremely obvious.

I take a deep breath and slowly back away, "Thank you for stopping Demi. I'm not quite ready for this step in our relationship. I need to get the punishments out of the way first." I pause, "I have to see them suffer and get my justice before we take that step." The look of understanding that is written on Demi's face makes me want to cry. "Iza, your needs come first to me, I understand that you aren't ready and I will wait as long as you need me too." I smile at Demi, my eyes full of tears, "I love you Demi." He grinned, lighting up his entire face, "I love you too Iza." He hugs me tightly, "Goodnight Beautiful," He walked out of the room and I layed down on my bed, wishing so badly to sleep.

 **(The Next Morning)**

I roll out of my bed with an exasperated sigh, I spent all night laying in my bed excited for today. I tried so hard to relax, I wanted to editate, I just was way too excited. I walk to my closet to begin to get dressed. I grabbed a black knee length dress with red stiching and I also grab my crimson heels to match.

Once I'm dressed and ready, My hair down in simple waves with neutral make-up on I walk out of my room and walk to the throne room to hand out the first of the punishments I have decided for the Cullen's.

I push open the double doors that lead to the throne room, everyone was already waiting for me. The Cullen's look extremely uncomfortable, which I'll be the first to admit, makes me excited. I grin to my father and uncles who grin back at me proudly. "Isabella, today you will give your first punishment as a leader, It's very fitting that the punishment be against the very people who wronged you personally," Aro stated. "It is fitting isn't it?" I ask snickering. Without waiting for an answer, I continue, "Today is day one of punishments," I pause and motion for Demi to bring me Edward. "Since you hurt me more than anyone, you will be the first to recieve punishment." I motioned for Felix to come forward. "Felix, tear him apart and put him in the dungion to drain him of his venom." Felix nodded and tore Edward into six different pieces then proceeds to put him in different containers before he motions to some of the lower guards who carry the tubs out of the throne room to the vampire prison below the castle.

I begin grinning again, "Alice, you have already been given half of your punishment." I pause, "now it's time you recieve the rest of it." I motion for Jane to come to me, which she does instantly. "Jane, go to Alice's room and gie me every piece of clothing she owns," Jane nods at me and motions for Alec to help her before they take off together to do my bidding.

"Demi, get me a metal drum so I can start a fire." As if he already knew what I was thinking, he pulled a barrel out from behind the thrones and places it in the middle of the room, standing by waiting for Alec and Jane to return.

 **(10 Minutes Later)**

'Jesus,' I think to myself, 'I've never seen someone own so many clothes!' I chuckle looking at Alice's horrified expression as I take a small pile of clothes and put them in the burn barrel, sprayed the clothes with lighter fluid, and dropped in a match. "Jane, Alec, finish burning these clothes." I order and then I walk over to the thrones and sit on the step in front of my father, watching with glee, Alice's most prized possessions burn.

 _ **-So the punishments begin... Tell me what you guys think! I know I haven't been updating consistantly, but I am now making more time for my stories and for you guys! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Araemomma**_


End file.
